What Would Murdoch Do?
by DoctorH
Summary: Murdoch is out of the country, and it is up to Inspector Brackenreid to try to solve a case involving murder of a loan shark, in addition to all of his other duties. The murder case has its twists; and Brackenreid (who is in every scene!) finds himself wondering what Murdoch would do. This is a teleplay, just like watching a TV episode, and a solution to the mystery is included.
1. ACT 1

"What Would Murdoch Do?"

ACT I

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, mid-morning [Tuesday]. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID is sitting at his desk, with his jacket off, talking on the telephone.)

BRACKENREID  
Freddie, I'm just saying that I don't have any active detectives here at Station House Number Four. One of them is out of town and one is sick with influenza. (pause) Well, right now, we're getting by, but I have some of my boys chasing down suspects in that riot on Saturday night, and others are investigating that suspicious fire on Dundas. (pause) Yes, that's the one. Anyway, I'm concerned that if another big case comes in, I might not have the people to handle it. If that happens, could I count on you to lend me one of your— (pause, mildly surprised) Oh. Oh, I see. Well, I just thought I'd ask. (pause, becoming offended) Oh, I might have to investigate a case MYSELF, eh? Do a little WORK for a change, eh? (pause) That's not funny.

(BRACKENREID purses his lips and hangs up.)

BRACKENREID  
(to himself) Not funny at all.

(While BRACKENREID pouts, HIGGINS knocks on the door and pokes his head in.)

HIGGINS  
Sir, we've just received a report of a homicide.

(BRACKENREID rolls his eyes and makes a "Why me, God?" gesture.)

HIGGINS  
Jackson knows the address and is on his way there, now. I've told Dr. Ogden and a photographer that their services will be needed.

BRACKENREID  
And we have no detectives! (harrumphing, rising) Let me get my coat, Higgins, and then we'll go join Jackson. You have the address?

HIGGINS  
Yes, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Notify the desk sergeant that we will be at that address.

HIGGINS  
Yes, sir.

(HIGGINS leaves to talk to the Desk Sergeant, while BRACKENREID puts on his coat. CUT TO: ESTABLISHING SHOT OF DOWNTOWN TORONTO, still morning. CUT TO: EXT. OF A PUB. The sign on the establishment reads "Angel's Public House"; the sign includes a picture of an angel. BRACKENREID and HIGGINS approach the door of the pub, and stop. BRACKENREID turns to HIGGINS.)

BRACKENREID  
This is it, is it, Higgins?

(HIGGINS checks an address on a slip of paper in his hand.)

HIGGINS  
Yes, sir, it is.

(HIGGINS steps past BRACKENREID to grab the handle of the door. HIGGINS opens the door so that BRACKENREID can enter. BRACKENREID enters the pub, followed by HIGGINS. CUT TO: INT. MAIN ROOM OF PUB. The establishment has several tables and a bar. A bartender, ALEC, is on duty and is cleaning glasses, but there are no patrons. BRACKENREID looks at ALEC, and ALEC points in the direction of another room, the door to which is half-open. As BRACKENREID and HIGGINS head for the other room, BRACKENREID notices that all of the tables are unoccupied, except for one, at which sits ANGEL Sutton, a red-haired middle-aged woman. ANGEL has a beverage in a small glass in front of her, but she is just sitting there. BRACKENREID proceeds to the half-open door and pushes it open. CUT TO: THE OTHER ROOM [DINING ROOM], which has some nicer tables and chairs and is apparently a dining area separate from the pub area. The tables have tablecloths and cloth napkins laid out. On one far wall is a closed door. BRACKENREID and HIGGINS enter this dining room. JACKSON is standing near a table, making some notes in a notebook. JACKSON looks up as BRACKENREID approaches. As BRACKENREID gets closer to JACKSON, BRACKENREID can see on the floor the body of a dead man, face down. There is a knife handle sticking out of the dead man's back, the knife being buried so deeply that the blade is not visible. There is a great deal of blood on the dead man's back, and not just where the knife protrudes. A closer look reveals multiple gashes in the dead man's clothing. There is a crumpled cloth napkin on the floor next to the body. This dining room is not especially well-lit by the bulbs hanging overhead, and there are a few windows on one wall but there is very little light coming through the windows. BRACKENREID turns to HIGGINS.)

BRACKENREID  
Higgins, stand by the front door and keep everyone out of the pub. When Dr. Ogden and the photographer arrive, show them in and direct them to this room.

HIGGINS  
I will do so, sir.

(HIGGINS leaves. BRACKENREID looks at the body. The face cannot be seen.)

BRACKENREID  
Well, what've we got here, Jackson?

JACKSON  
He was found like this, sir, by the owner of the establishment, at about ten-thirty. She said she telephoned the Constabulary immediately.

BRACKENREID  
(looking around) Where is the owner of the establishment?

JACKSON  
She was highly upset, sir, and felt she could not remain at the scene. Her name is Mrs. Angel Sutton. I've asked her to wait elsewhere, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Did Mrs. Sutton know this man?

JACKSON  
She said his name was "Doc"; that's all she said.

(BRACKENREID scowls.)

BRACKENREID  
Has the scene been disturbed?

JACKSON  
No, sir. I checked the body for a pulse at the neck, and found none. Other than that, the body has not been touched.

BRACKENREID  
Right. (muttering) First that little riot, then that suspicious fire, now this stabbing. This is becoming a busy week. Hell of a time for Murdoch to be in Boston.

JACKSON  
(uncomfortably) Y— Yes, sir. And with Detective Watts being at home with influenza—

BRACKENREID  
We may need some help with this one. Station House Two has its own troubles; but Station House Three owes us a favour. Maybe I can get some assistance from them. If we need it. Hmm. Have you searched the area, Jackson?

JACKSON  
Yes, I have, sir. I found nothing of interest.

BRACKENREID  
(pointing to the closed door) Is that exit locked?

JACKSON  
Uh, that is not an exit, sir. That door is to a small storage room with linens and restaurant supplies, and it is unlocked. The only exit is the door you came in through.

BRACKENREID  
(looking around) No obvious footprints. You're sure no one's touched the handle of that knife?

JACKSON  
I most certainly have not touched it, sir.

BRACKENREID  
How about Mrs. Sutton, did she touch it?

JACKSON  
(sheepish) I didn't ask, sir.

(BRACKENREID purses his lips but is not angry; he quickly stoops down to look a the crumpled napkin and the handle of the knife, then stands again. OGDEN and the PHOTOGRAPHER walk up to the scene. BRACKENREID does not notice.)

BRACKENREID  
Finger marks on the handle. (indicating the napkin) The killer might've tried to wipe them off. Maybe he missed some. If there are any finger marks, they might tell us who did this.

JACKSON  
Yes, sir.

OGDEN  
Good morning, Inspector.

(BRACKENREID is slightly startled, and turns, and smiles a little.)

BRACKENREID  
Ah, Doctor! (pointing at the body) Not a good morning for this poor bloke, I'm afraid. How are you?

OGDEN  
I'm fine, thank you. (to PHOTOGRAPHER) Get some photographs from this angle, and from there.

PHOTOGRAPHER  
Yes, Doctor.

(The PHOTOGRAPHER begins to set up his equipment.)

BRACKENREID  
How's your husband? Have you heard from him lately?

OGDEN  
(more interested in the body than in small talk) Yes, I received a wire this morning. He is enjoying Boston, and he said yesterday's presentations on crime scene analysis were especially enlightening.

BRACKENREID  
When you wire him, let him know I wish he were here.

OGDEN  
(stooping to examine the body) I will.

BRACKENREID  
He returns on Friday, does he?

OGDEN  
(focusing on the body) I believe so, yes. He said he might try to be back by Thursday evening.

(BRACKENREID feels like he is uncomfortably in the way, so he moves away from the body; so does JACKSON.)

BRACKENREID  
(to JACKSON) I'm going to go talk to the woman who found the body. You said she's waiting somewhere? Where is she, again?

JACKSON  
Mrs. Sutton is in the part of the pub where the bar is, sir. She has reddish hair—

(BRACKENREID has a brief FLASHBACK, recalling the red-haired woman he saw in the pub, with a beverage in front of her. FLASHBACK ENDS.)

BRACKENREID  
I saw her! She was drinking! (scolding) She's an important witness, Jackson! We want her sober when she gives her evidence, not soused! What's the matter with you?!

JACKSON  
She swore to me she wouldn't drink, sir!

BRACKENREID  
Bloody h—! I'd better speak with her before she imbibes too much!

(BRACKENREID quickly heads back to the main room of the pub, taking one last look at OGDEN as she examines the body. CUT TO: INT. MAIN ROOM OF PUB, moments later. ANGEL is still sitting at a table, with a beverage in front of her. BRACKENREID notices that the beverage appears to be clear liquid. BRACKENREID also notices that ANGEL's hands seem to be shaking of their own accord, but the shaking is not very pronounced. BRACKENREID approaches ANGEL. ANGEL pays no attention to BRACKENREID as he approaches her and stands next to her.)

BRACKENREID  
I beg your pardon, Madam. Are you Angel Sutton?

(ANGEL looks at BRACKENREID but says nothing. ALEC watches from behind the bar and leans forward, as if trying to listen.)

BRACKENREID  
(showing his badge) I'm Inspector Thomas Brackenreid, Toronto Constabulary. (sympathetically, professionally) You found the body in the next room, yes?

(ANGEL nods.)

BRACKENREID  
May I sit down?

(ANGEL nods. BRACKENREID sits, and as he does so, he casually moves the glass on the table, taking a sniff of the contents before placing the glass on the table.)

BRACKENREID  
You haven't been drinking anything alcoholic, have you?

(ANGEL nods slightly in the direction of the glass.)

ANGEL  
Water.

BRACKENREID  
(a little relieved) Good. You knew the man you found as "Doc," yes?

ANGEL  
(with a little nod) "Doc."

BRACKENREID  
Did you see who did it? Did you see who stabbed "Doc?"

(ANGEL stares for a moment, then nods. BRACKENREID's eyes widen in modest surprise.)

BRACKENREID  
You did? (slowly, professionally) I want know everything you saw. First: was the attacker someone you know?

(ANGEL nods.)

BRACKENREID  
Who did it?

ANGEL  
(pointing to herself with a shaking finger) Me.

(BRACKENREID is stunned. FADE OUT.)


	2. ACT 2

ACT II

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF DOWNTOWN TORONTO, morning, a few minutes later. CUT TO: EXT. OF THE PUB, which has its front door held open. BRACKENREID stands near the door, next to Constable RILEY; BRACKENREID is giving RILEY instructions, and RILEY nods his head. RILEY is holding a small wooden case. JACKSON emerges, with ANGEL. ANGEL's hands shake slightly. JACKSON courteously escorts ANGEL away. They move slowly; when ANGEL tries to veer in a direction she shouldn't, JACKSON firmly directs her back to where she ought to go; ANGEL is clearly in JACKSON's custody. While this is going on, RILEY enters the pub and disappears. BRACKENREID turns his attention as two ASSISTANTS carry the body out through the door on a carrier or litter. The body is covered by a shroud. The hands of the body are visible, indicating the body is lying face-down. There is a bulge in the shroud where the knife would be protruding from the back. HIGGINS is directing the removal and transport of the body. Following HIGGINS are OGDEN and the PHOTOGRAPHER.)

BRACKENREID  
(to ASSISTANTS) Be careful, lads!

HIGGINS  
(to ASSISTANTS) Yes, be careful!

BRACKENREID  
(less loudly, to HIGGINS) That goes for you as well, Higgins! If that knife has finger marks on it, I don't want them spoiled!

HIGGINS  
Yes, sir. I took precautions, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Good man.

(The ASSISTANTS carefully load the body into a covered cart, under the watchful eyes of HIGGINS. OGDEN pauses near BRACKENREID.)

BRACKENREID  
(to OGDEN) Did you make any further observations, Doctor?

OGDEN  
Just that the victim was stabbed multiple times and likely suffered massive internal hemorrhage. He has been dead for about two hours. I'll know more after my post-mortem.

BRACKENREID  
Right.

(OGDEN goes, and BRACKENREID tips his hat courteously to her. BRACKENREID watches the cart roll away, then he enters the pub. CUT TO: INT. MAIN ROOM OF THE PUB, moments later. The place is empty except for ALEC, the bartender. The dining room door is closed. BRACKENREID strolls up to the bar and takes a seat, pulling out a notebook and pencil as he does so.)

ALEC  
(awkwardly) Can I offer you anything, Officer, I mean, Inspector?

BRACKENREID  
Just a few answers to questions. First, (pointing to the door to the dining room) can you lock that door? I have an officer in there collecting finger mark evidence, and I don't want him disturbed until he's finished.

ALEC  
Uh, that door does not lock. We don't use that room until evening, only for evening meals and private functions; so no one should be going in.

BRACKENREID  
Keep an eye on it, will you, to make sure no one goes in.

(ALEC nods.)

BRACKENREID  
What do you know about what happened in that room?

ALEC  
I know a dead man was found there, because I saw his body being carried out. Other than that, I know nothing at all. When I came into work just after ten-thirty, a constable was already here, a tall man he was. He told me to stay out of that room. I didn't see or hear anything, I'm sorry.

BRACKENREID  
Did you talk to Mrs. Sutton?

ALEC  
I asked her what was going on. Angel waved me away, didn't want to talk.

BRACKENREID  
How long have you worked here?

ALEC  
Angel hired me, oh, twelve years ago, now. Is Angel under arrest? Is she going to be—

BRACKENREID  
(interrupting) Your boss said that the dead man was named "Doc." Do you know anybody by that name?

ALEC  
Yes, I know "Doc"; that is, I know who he is. I don't know his real name, though. It might be Miller or Muller, but I'm not sure.

BRACKENREID  
(making a note) Is he a regular customer here?

ALEC  
No, he's not a customer, regular or otherwise. He comes here from time to time to talk to people. He usually uses that room (nodding in the direction of the dining room) when he talks to people, so that they can have a little privacy when they talk, I guess.

BRACKENREID  
What do they talk about?

ALEC  
(uncomfortably) Money, probably.

BRACKENREID  
What makes you think they were talking about money?

ALEC  
Because "Doc," uh, lends money to people.

BRACKENREID  
(making some notes, after a moment) Are you saying this "Doc" is a Shylock, a usurer— a moneylender who preys upon those in dire need?

ALEC  
(sighs) That is— that was his reputation.

BRACKENREID  
(making a note, after a moment) Did Mrs. Sutton owe any money to "Doc?"

ALEC  
I don't know if Angel owes him any money; but probably, her boy owed "Doc" some money.

BRACKENREID  
Did Mrs. Sutton ever express any— any— any hostility toward this "Doc?"

ALEC  
If you mean, did she threaten to hurt him, or murder him? Not that I ever heard. And I don't think she could've murdered anyone.

BRACKENREID  
You don't? Why not?

ALEC  
(exasperated) Hell's thunder, sir!— I beg your pardon— but you've seen her! She's in no condition to kill anyone! (calming himself) It used to be that Angel was the one who kept order in this pub, after her husband died. If someone got out of line, she'd throw the bum out. (laughs a little) She wouldn't have a man do it for her; she'd throw the bum out HERSELF. That's how tough she was. (sadly) But then she— had an accident, fell down some stairs, and she hasn't manhandled anyone since then.

BRACKENREID  
Hmm.

(CUT TO: EXT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, mid-day, less than an hour later. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, CONSTABLES' AREA. JACKSON is working on a report. BRACKENREID approaches JACKSON.)

BRACKENREID  
Jackson, the knifing victim might have a criminal record. His name might be Miller or Muller or something similar: Mueller, Mahler, Mailer— check all of those names and any others that are like that. He might be known as "Doc"; and he might have been involved in usurious moneylending. See if you can find anything.

JACKSON  
(enthusiastic, but not really) Yes, sir!

(JACKSON rises and goes to check the files. BRACKENREID scans the room and sees it mostly empty. JACKSON opens the files and looks through the files; JACKSON becomes a little worried when he sees some of the names.)

JACKSON  
(to himself) Mahler; Mailer; Melier; Miller; Moeller; Mueller. Malin; Mellon; Miler; Mulder—

(JACKSON rolls his eyes and sighs, then starts to sort through the records. CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID is in his chair, jacket off, making notes. There is a stack of about ten sheets of handwritten notes on his desk. The handwriting is a scrawl. BRACKENREID notices HIGGINS returning to the Constables' area outside his office. BRACKENREID calls to HIGGINS.)

BRACKENREID  
Higgins!

(HIGGINS, slightly scared, enters BRACKENREID's office.)

HIGGINS  
Yes, sir?

BRACKENREID  
(handing HIGGINS the notes) Here! Here are my notes from the stabbing this morning. They can't go into an official police report looking like this. Type them up for me in a formal report for my signature, would you?

(HIGGINS takes the notes and looks them over. Some parts are legible, and some parts are less so.)

HIGGINS  
(unenthusiastic) Yes, sir. Oh, sir! A reporter from the newspaper has inquired about the pub stabbing and would like you to telephone him. And Heffner just left a report on your desk. And he wants to speak to you after you've reviewed it.

(BRACKENREID rolls his eyes and enters his office. HIGGINS returns to his desk, with the notes. CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. There is a multi-page report on his desk. BRACKENREID sees the report on his desk and sighs. CUT TO: EXT. CITY MORGUE, afternoon. CUT TO: INT. CITY MORGUE. On the slab is the body of a man, naked but for a cloth for purposes of modesty. The chest of the body shows a Y-incision that has been roughly stitched shut, indicative of the completion of an autopsy. Various organs and samples are on a nearby table. Also on the table is a small dog-eared notebook. The fingers of the body are stained with black ink; someone has taken finger marks. OGDEN and JAMES are standing nearby. OGDEN is making notes, and JAMES is labeling certain samples and organizing them. BRACKENREID enters and approaches OGDEN and JAMES, who both look up as he approaches.)

BRACKENREID  
Doctor. Miss James.

JAMES  
Good afternoon, Inspector.

OGDEN  
Good afternoon, Inspector; excuse me just a moment, I need to finish this note.

BRACKENREID  
Of course, take your time.

(BRACKENREID readies his notebook and pencil, then notices that JAMES is giving her attention to BRACKENREID.)

BRACKENREID  
(courteously, smiling) Miss James, feel free to return to what you were doing as well.

(JAMES smiles and resumes what she was doing. BRACKENREID notices JAMES making marks on some glass flasks with a grease pencil. OGDEN finishes making her notes and turns her attention to BRACKENREID.)

OGDEN  
Have we identified this victim yet?

BRACKENREID  
No. Not conclusively. Witnesses agree he was known as "Doc," but nobody knows his real name. The bartender at the pub Mrs. Sutton owns says he thinks the fellow's name is Miller or something similar. Jackson is checking that out right now.

(OGDEN makes a brief note, then looks at BRACKENREID.)

OGDEN  
Well! Inspector: I expect you are interested in what I've found so far?

BRACKENREID  
I am.

OGDEN  
Keep in mind that I still want to do some tests on some of these samples, and that I still need to—

BRACKENREID  
(raising a hand) I understand. Your findings are preliminary. What have you found?

OGDEN  
The man was stabbed multiple times in his back; these stab wounds caused his death.

BRACKENREID  
(wryly sarcastic) I never would have guessed.

OGDEN  
He was stabbed at least six times. The final stab, that is, the wound caused by the knife left in his body, was likely the one that killed him. The blade cut a major vein and plunged into the right lung. The victim bled internally, which resulted in his death. The blade was about this long (indicating eight to nine inches). The knife appeared to be a boning knife, such as might be used by a butcher.

BRACKENREID  
(to himself) Used by a butcher, but available to anyone. (to OGDEN) Not exactly the weapon of choice of an experienced killer, though, is it? From the nature of the wound, could you determine anything about the attacker, height, for example?

OGDEN  
I'm afraid the attacker may have been almost any height at all; there are simply too many unknowns.

BRACKENREID  
How about the strength of the attacker? I mean, we have multiple stab wounds here, the last of which buried the blade of the knife completely in the victim's back. That would require considerable strength, wouldn't it?

OGDEN  
(slyly) You mean, more strength than a woman can muster?

(JAMES suppresses a small smile.)

BRACKENREID  
(not taking the bait) No, I mean more strength than the suspect sitting in our jail cell can muster. I'm told Mrs. Sutton used to be a— a robust woman in her younger days; but she's older now, and not as healthy. If you saw her, Doctor, you'd wonder whether she'd be capable of doing something like this.

OGDEN  
Well, I haven't observed Mrs. Sutton; but I can say that the number and nature of the wounds suggests an attacker of above average strength. It could be a woman, but a man is more likely.

BRACKENREID  
Would you expect the attacker to have hands that shake?

(BRACKENREID demonstrates by holding up his hands and letting them shake.)

OGDEN  
(cautiously) No, I wouldn't. Do Mrs. Sutton's hands shake like that?

BRACKENREID  
Yes. What could cause that?

OGDEN  
Any number of things. A degenerative condition of the nerves, that comes with old age—

(OGDEN glances at JAMES, who picks up the thought.)

JAMES  
Or delerium tremens, secondary to withdrawal from alcohol—

OGDEN  
Or a pharmacological side effect—

JAMES  
Some people get shaky hands from drinking too much coffee—

OGDEN  
Or it might simply be nervousness, the shock of being involved in a murder case.

BRACKENREID  
(resigned) Right. Well. (makes a note) Let me know when your opinions are finalized, will you?

OGDEN  
Certainly.

BRACKENREID  
Right. (remembering something) Oh! (makes a note) Time of death?

OGDEN  
Between nine-fifteen and ten o'clock this morning, I should say.

BRACKENREID  
(making a note) At least half an hour before the body was discovered. Maybe longer. Anything found on the body?

OGDEN  
(picking up the little notebook) This notebook was found in his trouser pocket.

(BRACKENREID takes the notebook from OGDEN and leafs through it. The pages are numbered and dated, but everything written is gibberish.)

BRACKENREID  
"Doc" was up to something, all right. He recorded all his transactions in code. (looking around) I don't see the knife. Where is the knife?

JAMES  
I can answer that, Inspector. I witnessed Constable Higgins as the knife was checked for finger marks and removed from the body. Dr. Ogden made a brief examination of the knife; I turned the body onto its back so that the autopsy could be conducted; and Constable Higgins then took the knife, sir.

(While BRACKENREID makes a note, HIGGINS enters and walks up to the others.)

BRACKENREID  
(in a low voice) Speak of the devil. (in a normal voice) What is it, Higgins?

HIGGINS  
(uneasy) Sir, I have looked at the finger marks Constable Riley collected from the scene of the crime, and there are quite a lot of them and they are far from where the body was found—

BRACKENREID  
What about finger marks from the knife, Higgins? Those are the ones I'm interested in! Did you recover any?

HIGGINS  
(smiling a little) Yes, sir, I did. The handle of the knife appears to have been hastily wiped; nevertheless, I have recovered one clear finger mark and one clear partial finger mark from the handle. I have compared them to the finger marks of Mrs. Sutton.

BRACKENREID  
And?

HIGGINS  
(confidently) There is no match, sir. None of her fingers even comes close to a match.

BRACKENREID  
So she didn't do it.

(BRACKENREID shoots a look to OGDEN, as if to say, "I suspected as much.")

BRACKENREID  
All right, Higgins, I want you to compare those finger marks to any other suspects in our files that have been involved in stabbings.

HIGGINS  
(uncomfortably) That— that may take quite some time.

BRACKENREID  
Which is why you'd better get started on it straightaway. If you can, check whether any of the stabbings involved ordinary butchers' knives, rather than knives that use retractable blades or that are carried in scabbards.

HIGGINS  
(unenthusiastic) Yes, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Right. Higgins— and Doctor, and Miss James, this goes for you as well— let's not let anyone, especially the newspapers, know that we have recovered any finger marks, from anywhere, right? Let's let our killer think that he successfully wiped the knife clean, right? Right. I'm going to have a talk with that— innocent lady who is currently sitting in our jail cell.

(CUT TO: EXT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, minutes later. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR. INTERVIEW ROOM. ANGEL is in the hot seat, with a Constable RILEY behind her. ANGEL's hands are shaking. BRACKENREID enters the room, holding his notebook and a pencil; before he sits in the chair opposite ANGEL, BRACKENREID nods to RILEY.)

BRACKENREID  
That'll be all, Riley. Go back to your regular duties.

(RILEY acknowledges the dismissal and leaves. BRACKENREID seats himself opposite ANGEL and readies his notebook. Throughout the interrogation, ANGEL behaves as though she is not understanding everything, or that she is detached from reality, and her hands shake.)

BRACKENREID  
Mrs. Sutton. You confessed to a crime that you did not commit.

ANGEL  
(blandly) I stabbed him.

BRACKENREID  
(calmly) No, you didn't. We know you didn't. The doctor says that whoever did stab him was stronger than you are, and had steady hands.

ANGEL  
Take me back to my cell.

BRACKENREID  
I won't. You didn't do it. But maybe you can help me catch the criminal who did do it. (gently) Tell me what happened. That's all I want. Start by telling me how you discovered "Doc's" body.

ANGEL  
I own my own pub.

BRACKENREID  
Yes—?

ANGEL  
I went into the dining room and saw "Doc" on the floor.

BRACKENREID  
And you recognized him as "Doc" right away, did you?

ANGEL  
I did, because I had stabbed him. I stabbed "Doc."

BRACKENREID  
(adamantly, but not angrily) I KNOW you did not stab him. Let's get that fact out in the open right now. I KNOW you did not stab him. I want to find who did stab him.

ANGEL  
I'm guilty. I did it, and then I telephoned the Constabulary.

BRACKENREID  
(firmly, but not angrily) I KNOW that is not true.

ANGEL  
It is true.

BRACKENREID  
(kindly) You're protecting someone, aren't you? You're trying to confess to a crime you didn't commit, so that the person who is really responsible won't hang; isn't that right?

(ANGEL says nothing.)

BRACKENREID  
(gently) Is it your son? Did your son kill this "Doc?"

(ANGEL says nothing, but is holding back tears.)

BRACKENREID  
(gently) Your barman told me that your son owed this "Doc" a considerable amount of money. Is that true?

(ANGEL is still holding back tears.)

ANGEL  
(blankly) I stabbed "Doc."

BRACKENREID  
No, you didn't. What's your son's name? Where can I find him?

(ANGEL says nothing. BRACKENREID sighs and decides to take a different approach.)

BRACKENREID  
Who was in your establishment this morning, other than you?

ANGEL  
"Doc" was there.

BRACKENREID  
Did you see anyone, other than you and "Doc?"

ANGEL  
No.

BRACKENREID  
Not even your barman?

ANGEL  
(absently) Alec wasn't there. Doesn't come in until half past ten. Our cook comes in after ten-thirty as well. I came in at ten.

(BRACKENREID makes some hasty notes.)

BRACKENREID  
(reassuringly, encouragingly) All right, good. Now we're getting somewhere. Knowing when people arrived at the pub, that's helping me, do you see? Now. Before you found his body, did you see "Doc" come into your pub?

ANGEL  
No.

BRACKENREID  
So "Doc" arrived at your pub before you arrived at ten o'clock. Were the doors to your business locked?

ANGEL  
Yes.

BRACKENREID  
Did "Doc" have a key?

(ANGEL says nothing.)

BRACKENREID  
How did "Doc" get into your pub, if it was locked? Do you have any idea?

(ANGEL says nothing. BRACKENREID is becoming annoyed, but he presses on.)

BRACKENREID  
At some point, you went into what you called "the dining room." Can you tell me what prompted YOU to go into the dine—

ANGEL  
To find "Doc."

BRACKENREID  
To find "Doc?" But how did you know that "Doc" was there?

ANGEL  
Because I killed him there.

(BRACKENREID looks ill. CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. The office door is open. HIGGINS is standing still while BRACKENREID paces and rants. While BRACKENREID rants, CRABTREE quietly walk up to the door and unobtrusively stands by the door, as if waiting his turn to see the Inspector.)

BRACKENREID  
Balmy! That woman is totally around the bend! I just wasted half an hour listening to— to nonsense!

HIGGINS  
Sir—

BRACKENREID  
(interrupting, still ranting) She is trying to confess to a crime we know she didn't commit! I tell her we know she didn't do it, and she keeps trying to confess anyway!

HIGGINS  
Sir—

BRACKENREID  
I had to release her, of course! We know she didn't do it, her finger marks aren't on the knife, and there's no way her confession could be reliable. But the worst part is this: I don't know if ANYTHING she said can be trusted!

(BRACKENREID puts his hand to his forehead like he has a headache.)

BRACKENREID  
What would Murdoch do with a witness like that? Why'd Murdoch have to pick THIS week to be gone?

HIGGINS  
Because the Boston conference is this week, sir.

BRACKENREID  
I bloody well know that! (a little cooler, to himself) We need some help. I'm going to see whether Station House Three can send over a detective to help out with this case. (to HIGGINS) Any luck on finding matching finger marks on the knife, Higgins?

HIGGINS  
No, sir.

BRACKENREID  
(bitterly sarcastic) This day is certainly going well. Keep at it. Any idea where Crabtree is?

(CRABTREE pokes his head into BRACKENREID'S OFFICE.)

CRABTREE  
I'm right here, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Are you done getting those statements of those witnesses to the fire on Dundas?

CRABTREE  
I have talked to almost all of them, sir; I was just about to begin typing up my notes, which I will turn into a formal report and witness statements for signature. The Fire Chief tells me that the blaze was arson to a certainty.

BRACKENREID  
(harried) All right, you've got a lot to do. Get back to it. The quicker you can get it done, the better; we're short-handed here.

CRABTREE  
Right, sir.

(MARGARET Brackenreid suddenly appears in the Station House, deliberately striding toward the office. HIGGINS notices this first, and gets ready to make a hasty exit.)

HIGGINS  
(quickly) I'll get back to those finger marks, sir.

(HIGGINS makes a hasty exit, taking CRABTREE with him. The two constables momentarily block the entrance to the office. BRACKENREID sees MARGARET is coming to see him, and he rolls his eyes. HIGGINS and CRABTREE nod in greeting to MARGARET, then get out of her way. MARGARET strides into the office. MARGARET is business-like.)

BRACKENREID  
(trying to keep his voice even) Hello, Margaret. I'm rather busy at the mo—

MARGARET  
I was just at Eaton's, and I thought I would stop in on my way home and remind you that we have dinner tonight at the Chapmans.

BRACKENREID  
(putting his hand to his forehead) Oh, bloody—

MARGARET  
You haven't forgotten, have you?

BRACKENREID  
No, I haven't forgotten. But dinner isn't until six, and it's not even three o'clock yet.

MARGARET  
You ARE going to wash and change your clothes before we go to the Chapmans' home, aren't you?

BRACKENREID  
Yes, but— Margaret, I think I may have to cancel dinner for tonight.

MARGARET  
(disappointed) What? But, Thomas; we've been planning this for weeks.

BRACKENREID  
I know. But duty calls, Margaret; and I am very short-handed right now!

MARGARET  
(disappointed, not angry) Oh, Thomas! What am I to do—

(The telephone on the desk rings [SFX]. BRACKENREID holds up a finger to signal to MARGARET that he needs to answer it, then picks up the receiver and holds it to his ear, then moves the mouthpiece next to his mouth.)

BRACKENREID  
Inspector Thomas Brackenreid. (pause, listening) Ah, Artie, I was hoping to hear back from you. Say, we've got our hands full here, with two of our detectives being unavailable, and— (pause, listening) I know, but do you think you could spare one of your boys who could come and take on one of our cases? (pause, listening) Well, it's a homicide, a stabbing case. (pause, listening) Just this morning. (pause, listening) Well, we did make an arrest, and she confessed to it, yes. (pause) No, we had to let the suspect go; we know she didn't do it.

(MARGARET is listening to this; what she hears strikes her as very strange).

BRACKENREID  
We're quite sure. (pause, listening) Well, no. (pause, listening) No, it wouldn't be for that long. I just need some assistance questioning witnesses and following some leads. (pause, listening) Oh, Artie, you know I can't make a guarantee like that! (pause, listening, then resigned) All right, all right. I understand. Good-bye.

(BRACKENREID hangs up, and slumps for a moment. BRACKENREID mouths the word "Bollocks!" but says nothing. Then BRACKENREID looks at MARGARET.)

BRACKENREID  
I have to cancel dinner for tonight.

(MARGARET is hurt, disappointed.)

BRACKENREID  
(continuing) I have no choice in the matter. I have to follow up on this stabbing case. In fact, I have to leave the office this afternoon to question some witnesses.

(BRACKENREID stands, and he comes over to MARGARET, who is still visibly disappointed.)

BRACKENREID  
I'm terribly sorry, Margaret. I didn't plan things to be this way; it just happened. Dale and Arlene Chapman are wonderful people, dear; they'll understand.

MARGARET  
(disappointed, but understanding) I realize sometimes your service to the citizenry comes first. I was just— well, I was so looking forward to tonight!

(BRACKENREID kisses MARGARET.)

BRACKENREID  
I know. We'll do it another day. And now I must be off.

(BRACKENREID gets his coat and gets ready to go. MARGARET turns away and it is evident from her expression that she is very disappointed. BRACKENREID exits, and MARGARET watches him go. BRACKENREID and the DESK SERGEANT acknowledge one another as BRACKENREID leaves. FADE OUT.)


	3. ACT 3

ACT III

(FADE IN. EXT. ANGEL'S PUB, late afternoon. CUT TO: INT. THE MAIN ROOM OF THE PUB. The door to the dining room is closed. ALEC is behind the bar, and there are three patrons, INGRAM, STRATTON, and WHATLEY, sitting at the bar, but sitting apart from one another. INGRAM, STRATTON and WHATLEY each has a beer, and each appears to be a middle-aged man from the lower social classes. The beer glass in front of INGRAM is mostly full; the other beer glasses less so. The tables in the main room of the pub are empty. BRACKENREID strides up to the bar between INGRAM and STRATTON. INGRAM watches with distrust.)

ALEC  
Hello, Inspector.

INGRAM  
(overhearing, disrespectful) Inspector?! Aw, sakes.

(INGRAM turns away in disgust. STRATTON listens but tries to appear disinterested. WHATLEY tries to mind his own business.)

BRACKENREID  
Hello, Alec. Where's Mrs. Sutton?

ALEC  
She's home. She's not well. You want me to telephone her?

BRACKENREID  
That won't be necessary.

ALEC  
(quietly) She told me you questioned her and let her go. She's very upset. Do you have more questions for her?

BRACKENREID  
Actually—

ALEC  
(quietly) Listen: I know you have a job to do, but speaking man-to-man, I'd appreciate it if you just left Angel alone.

(BRACKENREID listens respectfully, withdrawing a notebook as he does so.)

BRACKENREID  
My questions are for you.

INGRAM  
(under his breath) Aw, splud!

(BRACKENREID notices the mild exclamation from INGRAM, but addresses ALEC. ALEC speaks before BRACKENREID does.)

ALEC  
Fine, but I'd appreciate it if you asked your questions of me and then— left. It's bad enough that the afternoon newspapers have reported that we had a suspicious death here, and that's unnerving to some of our customers.

BRACKENREID  
(hard, but understanding) And having a copper nosing around isn't going to help matters.

ALEC  
That's right.

STRATTON  
Newspaper said Angel was your only suspect. That true? If you let Angel go, doesn't that mean that you have no suspects, and that the killer's still at large?

BRACKENREID  
The Constabulary hasn't caught the killer yet. But we will.

STRATTON  
Newspaper said somebody got stabbed, and there were no witnesses, and the killer wiped the finger markings off the knife with a napkin.

BRACKENREID  
The killer wiped the handle of the knife, that's true.

STRATTON  
(worried) Well, if you don't mind me asking, how are you gonna catch the killer?

BRACKENREID  
One thing I'm going to do is ask you fellows some questions, if you don't mind.

(INGRAM starts to drink his beer; he drinks it fairly quickly and doesn't nurse it.)

BRACKENREID  
I'll make this quick, then; just a couple of questions.

(INGRAM edges away, still trying to drink his beer.)

BRACKENREID  
(to ALEC) The front door to this pub is locked when not open, isn't it? Who has a key to the pub?

ALEC  
Angel has a key, I've got one, the other barman has one—

BRACKENREID  
What's his name, the other barman?

ALEC  
Terry Loftus. He's been out of town this week, in Kingston with his brother. He'll be back next week.

BRACKENREID  
Mrs. Sutton says you have a cook; has he got a key?

ALEC  
We have three cooks. None of them has a key.

(BRACKENREID pauses to make a quick note. INGRAM belches.)

BRACKENREID  
Besides you and Loftus and Mrs. Sutton, does anyone el—

INGRAM  
(interrupting quietly) You've asked your "couple of questions"; now leave.

(BRACKENREID hears and turns to INGRAM.)

BRACKENREID  
Eh?

INGRAM  
(a bit louder) Why don't you just leave him alone, copper.

(BRACKENREID turns fully to face INGRAM.)

BRACKENREID  
All right, I will leave him alone. And instead, I'll put some questions to you, my friend.

(INGRAM becomes uncomfortable and acts like he is about to leave, even though his glass still has some beer in it.)

BRACKENREID  
(forcefully) You stay right where you are! I'm talking to you!

(INGRAM stays put, but is very uncomfortable.)

BRACKENREID  
You know anyone named "Doc?"

INGRAM  
You mean a doctor? I don't know any doctors.

WHATLEY  
(piping up) What about "Doc," Inspector?

(BRACKENREID turns to face WHATLEY. While BRACKENREID and WHATLEY are conversing, STRATTON finishes his beer and slips out from between them and disappears; at the same time, INGRAM finishes his beer and quietly slips away.)

BRACKENREID  
You know "Doc?"

(WHATLEY shifts his gaze back-and-forth between BRACKENREID and ALEC.)

WHATLEY  
I know who he is. What about him?

ALEC  
(nodding in the direction of the dining room) That man who was found dead—

WHATLEY  
(aghast) "Doc" killed him?

BRACKENREID  
(mildly surprised) No—

WHATLEY  
"Doc" had him killed?

BRACKENREID  
No. "Doc" was the man who was killed.

WHATLEY  
(flabbergasted) Is that a fact?

BRACKENREID  
It is. Do you know "Doc's" real name?

WHATLEY  
Mueller. I don't know his first name.

BRACKENREID  
And do you know "Doc's" line of business?

WHATLEY  
(sadly) Loans. People desperate for cash borrow from him. And he demands high interest. And if people don't pay him back, he has them killed, or he hurts them, or he hurts their families, or forces them to— "do things." But he's dead now?

BRACKENREID  
Dead.

WHATLEY  
(smiles a little) Somebody finally had enough of him, and killed him. You shouldn't arrest whoever did that, Inspector. You ought to give him a medal.

BRACKENREID  
You seem to know something about this "Doc" Mueller. Did you ever borrow money from him?

WHATLEY  
(the smile vanishes) Yes. I had no choice. (uncomfortably) He made me "do things" to pay him back. (bitterly) "Things."

BRACKENREID  
What kind of "things?"

WHATLEY  
(uncomfortably) Once he told me to deliver a package. I don't know it for a fact, but I think the package probably held something illegal. "Doc" reduced my debt by fifty dollars for making that delivery, though. Once he asked about a shipment of expensive lumber to a company I work with, and I told him, and he reduced my debt by a hundred dollars for that.

BRACKENREID  
Let me guess: that shipment ended up being stolen.

WHATLEY  
But I didn't know that was what was going to happen!

BRACKENREID  
(diplomatically) I believe you. You didn't think you would be aiding and abetting a theft.

WHATLEY  
(nodding, uncomfortably) "Doc" forced me to do some other "things" as well, and with all due respect, Inspector, I really don't want to tell you about those incidents.

BRACKENREID  
(reassuringly) I won't ask you now what kind of "things" you had to do. That's not the focus of my investigation, understand?

(WHATLEY seems relieved. BRACKENREID starts to turn to where INGRAM had been.)

BRACKENREID  
How about you? Did you ever have any dealings with—?

(BRACKENREID sees that INGRAM and STRATTON are gone. BRACKENREID looks back at WHATLEY, then BRACKENREID looks at ALEC as well.)

WHATLEY  
(pointing to where INGRAM was) Normy borrowed from "Doc," too. He's very embarrassed about it; but he was hard pressed for money last year. I'll bet he hopes that whoever killed "Doc" gets away with it. I know that's what I'm hoping.

(ALEC nods in agreement.)

BRACKENREID  
His full name is Norm—?

ALEC  
Norman Ingram.

WHATLEY  
My name's Eugene Whatley. (pointing to where STRATTON was) As for Kenny Stratton, I doubt he ever dealt with "Doc."

BRACKENREID  
(making notes) So "Doc" had at least two, er, "clients" here.

ALEC  
(nodding) Yeah.

BRACKENREID  
(to WHATLEY) Anyone else you know, besides yourself and the other fellow, er, Ingram?

WHATLEY  
(to ALEC) Nash, maybe?

ALEC  
(nodding) Nash, almost certainly. Joseph Nash. Mark Hardwick, too.

(BRACKENREID makes notes.)

WHATLEY  
Hardwick, yeah, definitely. He met with "Doc" in that room a time or two, didn't he? I can't think of anyone else.

BRACKENREID  
(to ALEC) Did Mrs. Sutton borrow money from "Doc?"

ALEC  
I don't believe she did. But I'm pretty sure her boy did. Quinn is his name.

BRACKENREID  
And how can I find Quinn?

ALEC  
I— I don't know. I don't think Angel knows how to find him. He just shows up when he wants something.

BRACKENREID  
Right. You two— all of the people you mentioned— tell me where they work, where they live, if you know.

(BRACKENREID readies his pencil and glances at WHATLEY, who shrugs, then gets ready to speak. CUT TO: EXT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, early evening. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID is sitting at his desk, with his jacket off, talking on the telephone. Several sheets of notepaper on on the desk in front of him.)

BRACKENREID  
Dale, I expect Margaret has already spoken to you. Yes, well, I wanted to telephone you myself and apologize for not being able to make dinner tonight. It was a disappointment to Margaret and I'm sure it was a disappointment to you as well. (pause) Yes, that's right. I'm short-handed here, and I am having to take the lead in one of our homicide investigations. (pause, laughing without mirth) That's true! I've supervised many, many investigations, but there is a big difference between supervising an investigation and being responsible for actually conducting the investigation. (pause) Well, thank you for being so understanding, and once again, my apologies. (pause) Very well, we will. Good night.

(BRACKENREID hangs up. BRACKENREID sets the telephone aside, and begins working on his notes. HIGGINS knocks and pokes his head into the office.)

HIGGINS  
Sir?

BRACKENREID  
What is it, Higgins?

HIGGINS  
Jackson and I have checked the finger marks of all of our files having the name Mueller or anything close to Mueller. We found no match.

BRACKENREID  
(sighing) Check with the other station houses tomorrow. Just ask about Mueller, don't ask them to check any other names. Tell them you're trying to identify a Shylock.

HIGGINS  
Do you mean— a Jew, sir?

BRACKENREID  
(a little angry) A usurer, Higgins! A moneylender who victimizes those who need money the most!

HIGGINS  
I'll do that, sir. Am I excused for the evening, sir?

BRACKENREID  
Yes. I have some more notes for you to work into a report, but that can wait until tomorrow. (having a change of heart) No, wait a minute, Higgins. Let's talk this out. We know this dead man is a criminal moneylender. Now, it can be difficult for one man to run a Shylocking operation on his own in Toronto. There are organized racketeers who loan money at high rates, and they don't like having competition from independent operators.

HIGGINS  
If you say so, sir.

BRACKENREID  
So, this Mueller may have been part of a larger racketeering operation.

HIGGINS  
(agreeing) Yes, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Or, he operated under a cooperative arrangement with a racketeering operation.

HIGGINS  
(agreeing) Yes, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Or he operated as an independent, and paid tribute to a racketeering operation for licence and protection.

HIGGINS  
(agreeing) Yes, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Which of those possibilities would you deem most likely, Higgins?

HIGGINS  
I'm not sure, sir.

BRACKENREID  
The name Mueller is a German name, isn't it?

HIGGINS  
It could be, sir.

BRACKENREID  
And it could be that Mueller was on good terms with a racketeer having a German name, couldn't it? Birds of a feather flocking together?

HIGGINS  
It could be, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Well. I'm glad we had this little talk, Higgins. You've helped me sort through some of my questions.

HIGGINS  
(smiling) Glad I could be of help, sir!

BRACKENREID  
Go home and get some rest.

(HIGGINS smiles even more broadly and exits. BRACKENREID remains at his desk, and looks over his notes, then stops looking and faces forward.)

BRACKENREID  
What would Murdoch do?

(CUT TO: EXT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, late evening, same night. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, early next morning [Wednesday]. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, CONSTABLES' AREA. CRABTREE, HIGGINS and JACKSON are all at their desks.)

JACKSON  
Station House Five said they'd send a runner to deliver the file here. I'm certainly hoping that that will answer that question.

HIGGINS  
After you've solved that little mystery, can you help me put together a report based upon the Inspector's newest notes?

JACKSON  
He asked YOU to do that, Henry.

HIGGINS  
I know, but his handwriting is—

JACKSON  
Besides, I have leads to follow up—

HIGGINS  
All I'm saying is—

CRABTREE  
(exasperated) Lads, will you please just shut it? I am trying to work here, and your bickering is making that difficult.

HIGGINS  
(teasing) Oh, yes, your arson case is so much more important than our HOMICIDE case.

CRABTREE  
(testy) In case you hadn't heard, one of the victims of that arson case died last night, and the doctor said she died due to burns and too much inhalation of smoke.

(BRACKENREID enters and comes by CRABTREE, HIGGINS and JACKSON.)

CRABTREE  
(to JACKSON and HIGGINS) So my arson case IS a homicide case, now. And I'd like to get my reports in order.

(HIGGINS and JACKSON become more serious. BRACKENREID stops to question CRABTREE.)

BRACKENREID  
Crabtree, did I hear right? One of the arson victims has died?

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir. She never woke up in hospital, and the doctor there said that smoke had starved her brain of oxygen, leading to her death. Her burn injuries may have contributed to her death as well, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Any other victims at risk of perishing?

CRABTREE  
The doctor says no.

BRACKENREID  
How about the arsonist? Do we know who did it?

CRABTREE  
I think we do, sir. The evidence points to a tenant named Steven Allen Grant. The fire started near his room, and he had a grave and threatening dispute with the landlord. And he is the only occupant of the building who has gone into hiding.

BRACKENREID  
Do you have any leads for catching him?

CRABTREE  
I do, sir. I have set a trap for him that may bring him out of hiding tomorrow afternoon—

(JACKSON and HIGGINS are intrigued.)

CRABTREE  
(continuing) — which I do not have time to explain at the moment.

BRACKENREID  
Tomorrow?

CRABTREE  
It HAS TO BE tomorrow, yes, sir.

BRACKENREID  
All right, Crabtree. (to JACKSON) Jackson, in my office.

JACKSON  
Yes, sir.

(JACKSON rises and follows BRACKENREID to his office. CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID and JACKSON stand. The desk has several piles of reports on it.)

BRACKENREID  
You remember that lady we arrested for the murder at the pub?

JACKSON  
Mrs. Sutton, yes?

BRACKENREID  
I want you to find her son. His name's Quinn. Bring him in for questioning.

JACKSON  
Yes, sir. Uh, there's one thing I'd like to do before I undertake that task, sir.

BRACKENREID  
And that is?

JACKSON  
Station House Five has a file on a man named Hans Mueller, and their file has Mueller's finger marks. Hans Mueller had been arrested for assault in connection with racketeering; he might be our stabbing victim. The file from Station House Five should be arriving any minute, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Right. Wait for that file. Do a finger mark comparison. If that's our victim, let me know. Get all the information about Mueller that Station Five has. But then, go find Quinn Sutton. He's our prime suspect.

JACKSON  
Yes, sir!

(JACKSON exits the office, just as OGDEN seeks to enter.)

OGDEN  
Is this a bad time, Inspector?

(BRACKENREID rises.)

BRACKENREID  
No, it's a good time; (a little sarcastic) no worse than any other time. (politely) Please come in, Doctor, and have a seat.

(BRACKENREID moves to his office door and closes it. After OGDEN sits, BRACKENREID sits behind his desk.)

OGDEN  
I just wanted to tell you that I will have a formal written report for you this afternoon. But I still don't know the decedent's name—

BRACKENREID  
If we're lucky— and THAT'S a big "if"— we might have the decedent's name within the hour.

OGDEN  
Oh! All right.

BRACKENREID  
Are there any additional details that you were able to discover, anything that might help—?

OGDEN  
I'm afraid my final report is in line with what I've told you already.

BRACKENREID  
Nothing that can help me identify the killer, or narrow down the list of suspects?

OGDEN  
I'm afraid not.

BRACKENREID  
I have some other questions for you.

OGDEN  
(puzzled) Oh? You mean, questions about my post-mortem examination?

BRACKENREID  
No. Do you have a few minutes? I'm not keeping you from anything important, am I?

OGDEN  
(still puzzled) What can I do for you, Inspector?

BRACKENREID  
You can help me. I need someone to talk to. Right now we have five major investigations going. I am having to oversee all of them. Three of the cases are serious assaults and thefts during a small riot last weekend. We know who the guilty parties are, we just need to find them and arrest them. Heffner and Adams and Weaver are ably handling those cases; but I have to oversee their progress and that takes time. The other two cases are homicides, considerably more troubling. Crabtree is working on a case of arson that has resulted in at least one death. And I am taking the lead on this stabbing case.

OGDEN  
You seem to have quite a few reports on your desk.

BRACKENREID  
All of which I have to review this afternoon.

OGDEN  
You're overburdened. I can see you are showing some signs of exhaustion. Have you asked for help from the other station houses?

BRACKENREID  
Yes, yes, and they say they don't have a man to spare. So this stabbing case falls to me. And I don't just have to supervise the investigation, I have to CONDUCT the investigation. (sighs) And in conducting the investigation, I keep asking myself the same question: What would Murdoch do?

OGDEN  
(slightly amused) Oh.

BRACKENREID  
I mean, I know how to investigate crimes; but I've noticed that Murdoch always seems to be more efficient at it than I ever was. And one thing Murdoch does, as I have observed, is that he proposes ideas to others, to get their reactions. Murdoch would sometimes tell his ideas to me. Murdoch would tell his ideas to Crabtree, too. And I wonder, why can't I do that? Why can't I tell my ideas to others and get their reactions?

OGDEN  
I suppose you could talk to George Crabtree.

BRACKENREID  
Crabtree's got a pretty good head on his shoulders, but he has no time, what with that arson case. And Higgins, well, he's so eager to please that he'll simply agree with everything I say; Jackson's pretty much the same. If all they do is say, "Yes, sir! Yes, sir!"; they don't really help me evaluate my case. And it occurred to me, Doctor, that one other person who Murdoch talks to is you.

OGDEN  
Of course, I'm not a policeman.

BRACKENREID  
No, you aren't; but you have common sense! And right now, I am so harried about keeping all the facts straight from all these investigations, that I could use a dose of common sense! I need someone to help me understand whether the paths I'm pursuing in the stabbing case are, well, reasonable.

OGDEN  
What can I do?

BRACKENREID  
Just hear me out about this. A man is killed. He is a criminal usurer. He has killed some people, and hurt a lot more; he has MANY enemies, probably all over Toronto. He is stabbed to death in a pub. The owner of the pub confesses to the murder, but we know she didn't do it. So why should she confess to it?

OGDEN  
She confesses because she's trying to take the blame for someone else?

BRACKENREID  
My thoughts exactly. She's trying to protect someone.

OGDEN  
Someone who matters to her.

BRACKENREID  
Like her son, Quinn. Who apparently owes this dead man money, and presumably has a motive to kill him.

OGDEN  
So Quinn Sutton is your prime suspect.

BRACKENREID  
Yes, and Jackson is going to go searching for him shortly, after he—

(There is a knock on the door; it is JACKSON. BRACKENREID signals for JACKSON to enter. JACKSON is excited, he opens the door.)

JACKSON  
We know the identity of the stabbing victim, sir. Henry and I agree, the finger marks are an exact match. The victim is Hans Mueller. He was a known associate of Joseph "The German" Werner, and is believed to operate illegal gambling and money-lending operations under the protection of Werner's criminal organization.

(OGDEN pulls out a notepad and makes a note to herself: "Hans Mueller.")

BRACKENREID  
Known as "Doc," was Mueller?

JACKSON  
Known by many aliases, sir, including "Doc."

BRACKENREID  
That's our decedent, then. I suppose the file indicates that Mueller had quite a few "clients," eh?

JACKSON  
Yes, sir. The file didn't give an exact number or very many names. But it's clearly in the hundreds.

(BRACKENREID's face falls.)

BRACKENREID  
(to himself) Hundreds of people squeezed, threatened, hurt. That makes hundreds of enemies. (to JACKSON) Right. Good work, Jackson. Now, go find Quinn Sutton, and bring him in.

JACKSON  
Right, sir.

(JACKSON leaves, closing the door as he does so. BRACKENREID turns to OGDEN.)

BRACKENREID  
Hundreds of enemies. Hundreds! I don't know whether my investigation just got easier or more difficult. All I can do is hope that Jackson finds this Quinn Sutton, and that Quinn Sutton's finger marks match those we found on the knife.

(FADE OUT.)


	4. ACT 4

ACT IV

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, morning [Thursday]. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. The desk is clear of reports. BRACKENREID is standing behind his desk, with his jacket off, speaking with MARGARET.)

BRACKENREID  
I can't dear, not tonight.

MARGARET  
Tomorrow?

BRACKENREID  
I don't think so. (hopefully) Can we visit them some time next week?

MARGARET  
(sadly) I was hoping—(trails off)

(BRACKENREID comes out from behind his desk and hugs MARGARET.)

BRACKENREID  
Believe me, I wish I could. I wish I could take the afternoon off and be with you. I honestly wish I had the time. But with Murdoch and Watts being gone—

MARGARET  
(resigned) Your work comes first. I can't wait for Detective Murdoch to get back, and take some of the load off of you.

BRACKENREID  
We might be able to lighten the load without his help. My boys say they expect to make arrests in those riot cases very soon, and Crabtree says he has a plan to find and arrest his arson suspect, who has gone into hiding. And if I can find this Quinn Sutton, I might be able to crack this stabbing case as well. Maybe this will be my lucky day.

(HIGGINS bursts into the office, unnecessarily knocking as he does so.)

HIGGINS  
(excitedly) Sir! Jackson just found the son of the owner of the pub, Quinn Sutton!

(BRACKENREID's eyes go wide and a smile spreads across his face.)

BRACKENREID  
(to MARGARET) Maybe it is my lucky day!

(MARGARET sees that BRACKENREID is delighted, and she is delighted as well.)

MARGARET  
I'll let you take care of business, then! Please telephone me, Thomas, if everything works out.

(BRACKENREID escorts MARGARET out.)

BRACKENREID  
I will.

(BRACKENREID and MARGARET kiss briefly, and MARGARET exits. BRACKENREID is bouncing on his toes.)

BRACKENREID  
(energized) Jackson's got Quinn Sutton! Best news I've heard all week! Get his finger marks, Higgins, and compare them to the finger marks we found on the knife.

HIGGINS  
Jackson is taking his finger marks as we speak, sir!

BRACKENREID  
Right! After you let him wash the ink off his hands, have young Quinn brought to the interview room.

HIGGINS  
Yes, sir!

(CUT TO: INTERVIEW ROOM. QUINN sits in the hot seat, with JACKSON standing behind. BRACKENREID sits opposite QUINN, an open notebook in front of him.)

BRACKENREID  
Do you know Hans Mueller, also known as "Doc?"

QUINN  
I didn't kill "Doc!"

BRACKENREID  
That's not what I asked. I asked, did you know him?

QUINN  
(uneasy) Yes.

BRACKENREID  
Did you borrow money from him?

QUINN  
(uneasy) Yes.

(BRACKENREID edges slightly closer to QUINN, to be more intimidating.)

BRACKENREID  
How much did you borrow from him?

QUINN  
(even more uneasy) I don't remember. More than I should have.

(BRACKENREID again edges closer to QUINN, to be even more intimidating.)

BRACKENREID  
Did you pay it back?

QUINN  
I didn't kill "Doc!" And I don't know who did! I don't know anything about his death, except what I saw in the newspaper!

BRACKENREID  
(icily) Now you listen, and you listen good. Did you pay it back?

QUINN  
No. Not all of it.

BRACKENREID  
Your mother, Angel Sutton: did she pay "Doc" on your behalf?

QUINN  
(with difficulty) Ma never gave him any money. (uneasy) No money.

BRACKENREID  
Where were you, Tuesday morning, at about nine-fifteen in the morning?

QUINN  
(with some confidence) You can easily verify this: on Tuesday morning, I was—

(QUINN is interrupted when abruptly the door the room opens and HIGGINS pops in his head. HIGGINS seems unnerved. BRACKENREID pops back away from QUINN.)

HIGGINS  
I beg your pardon, sir. May I have a word with you?

(BRACKENREID is irked, but takes the meaning and gets out his chair and goes out the door. CUT TO: The HALLWAY outside the Interview Room. BRACKENREID and HIGGINS move away from the door and speak in low voices so that the suspect being questioned cannot hear what they are saying.)

HIGGINS  
I've checked Quinn Sutton's finger marks very carefully, sir. NO MATCH to what we found on the knife.

BRACKENREID  
What!?

HIGGINS  
It's not even close; I triple-checked, sir!

(BRACKENREID is dashed.)

BRACKENREID  
(to himself) Oh, bloody hell! (to himself and HIGGINS) The lady who confessed to the crime didn't do it. She was almost certainly confessing in order to protect her son, but he didn't do it, either?!

HIGGINS  
I know, sir, that you were hoping there would be a finger mark match, and that would resolve the case—

BRACKENREID  
You're damned right I was!

HIGGINS  
(continuing) — And I'm sorry to be the one to tell you the news, but I thought you'd want to know right away, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Bloody—! (resigned) You're right, Higgins. I needed to know this right away. (muttering) My lucky day. Bad luck, that is.

(CUT TO: INTERVIEW ROOM. BRACKENREID re-enters, his attitude more subdued, and sits opposite QUINN.)

BRACKENREID  
(professionally, not intimidating) My apologies for the interruption, Mr. Sutton. You were about to tell me where you were on Tuesday morning, at just after nine in the morning. (to JACKSON) Oh, Jackson, you're dismissed; return to your duties.

(JACKSON, somewhat surprised, exits. QUINN is puzzled by the change in BRACKENREID's attitude, and is suspicious.)

QUINN  
(carefully) I was going to tell you that I was working on a job, building a stairway at a church. The people working on the job will verify it, as will Reverend Carson, the pastor of the church. I— I don't remember the name of the church, but I know where it is and I could take there—

BRACKENREID  
(holding up his hand) That won't be necessary, right now. Did you say the pastor was named Carson?

QUINN  
Yes.

BRACKENREID  
Did people call him "Parson Carson?"

QUINN  
(surprised, smiling) Yes, they did!

BRACKENREID  
I know him. His church is on Richmond Street.

QUINN  
(nodding) Yeah! That's the one!

BRACKENREID  
I'll contact him to verify your story— which I expect he will. Quinn: you know "Doc" and what his business was.

QUINN  
(cautiously) Yes—?

BRACKENREID  
Do you know who killed "Doc" or who may have wanted to kill him?

QUINN  
(carefully) Am I a suspect?

BRACKENREID  
No. We arrested you because we thought you might be a suspect. But unless Parson Carson calls you a liar, I would say that you are not a suspect.

QUINN  
(after a moment) If I'm free to go, I'm going.

(QUINN stands, and makes for the door, but BRACKENREID gets in his way.)

BRACKENREID  
Did you know, lad, that your mother confessed to killing "Doc?"

(QUINN stops in his tracks, stunned.)

QUINN  
She didn't.

BRACKENREID  
You listen to me: We KNOW she didn't KILL "Doc"—

(QUINN is relieved.)

BRACKENREID  
— But she DID CONFESS to killing him.

QUINN  
(totally befuddled) What?!

BRACKENREID  
Why would she confess? Why would she want to take the blame for a crime she didn't commit? The explanation is obvious. She thought that YOU killed "Doc"; and that is why she confessed. In order to protect YOU.

(QUINN backs up toward his chair but does not sit down.)

BRACKENREID  
Now, tell me, lad: you didn't do it, but your mother thought you did. Now, why should she think her son committed this crime?

(QUINN tries to think of a reason.)

QUINN  
Because I owed money to "Doc."

BRACKENREID  
Lots of people owed money. Why would she think it was you?

QUINN  
Because "Doc" was killed in my mother's pub.

BRACKENREID  
Lots of people visit that pub! Why would your mother think it was you?

QUINN  
(with difficulty) Because the pub wasn't open to the public that early in the morning, and because I have a key to the pub—

(BRACKENREID knows he's onto something; he thinks there's more to the story.)

BRACKENREID  
(prompting) And—?

QUINN  
Because I used my key to let "Doc" into the pub at about 8:50 on Tuesday morning, before I went to work at the church.

BRACKENREID  
And why did you let "Doc" into the pub?

QUINN  
Because he asked me to. Because he TOLD me to. Because I owe him. (hanging his head) Because he said he'd reduce my debt if I did. (after swallowing) Ma has helped me reduce my debt by letting "Doc" use the pub's dining room as a kind of office; he sometimes meets people there in the mornings and early afternoons.

BRACKENREID  
Who was "Doc" meeting with Tuesday morning?

QUINN  
I don't know.

BRACKENREID  
I'll wager you have an idea who it was, or who it might have been! Who?

QUINN  
(shaking his head) I don't know! "Doc" said he needed to meet with somebody, but he didn't say who. I didn't stay around long enough to see who it was.

(BRACKENREID backs off and becomes less confrontational.)

BRACKENREID  
Sit down, lad. Let's talk some more.

(CUT TO: EXT. CITY MORGUE, mid-day. CUT TO: INT. CITY MORGUE. BRACKENREID and OGDEN are talking; they sit, stand, pace, and lean as they talk.)

BRACKENREID  
So I checked Quinn Sutton's alibi, and the alibi seems solid.

OGDEN  
So he's not your prime suspect anymore.

BRACKENREID  
He isn't a suspect anymore, that's right. But he is an important witness. Quinn Sutton owed quite a bit of money to "Doc" Mueller, and he couldn't pay it back. According to young Quinn, Mueller agreed to reduce the balance of Quinn's debt if Quinn or his mother would perform certain actions.

OGDEN  
Oh?

BRACKENREID  
For one thing, Mueller wanted a reliable local meeting place where he could talk to borrowers— or should I say, to threaten them or make demands of them— and Angel Sutton allowed Mueller to use her pub's dining room which ordinarily didn't get used until evening. Mueller also agreed to reduce Quinn's debt further, if Quinn would unlock the pub so that Mueller could use the pub as a meeting place on Tuesday morning, before Angel Sutton arrived.

OGDEN  
So whoever met with "Doc" Mueller that Tuesday morning— is the killer.

BRACKENREID  
He would be my prime suspect, yes. Whoever it was came to the pub, and Mueller let him in. He met with Mueller, stabbed him, killed him, and probably sneaked out unnoticed after Angel arrived at ten o'clock. The big unanswered question, of course, is who Mueller was to be meeting that morning. We have no witnesses, not a one.

OGDEN  
If Mueller used the pub as an office for conducting his illegal loan operations—

BRACKENREID  
Which he apparently did.

OGDEN  
— Then whoever met with him was probably there to talk about a, uh, a loan.

BRACKENREID  
(with grit teeth) Which could be a lot of people. It could include not only those who HAD borrowed from Mueller, but those who WANTED to borrow! That's HUNDREDS of people! Or more! (sighs) What would Murdoch do?

(OGDEN laughs politely; BRACKENREID is not offended.)

OGDEN  
If I know William, he would try to identify the most likely suspects. For example, William might ask whether those who only WANTED to borrow or who were CONSIDERING borrowing might be likely suspects.

BRACKENREID  
You're right! Prospective borrowers wouldn't be strong suspects would they? They'd have no motive. It was those who actually DID borrow from Mueller, and who found themselves under Mueller's cruel thumb, who might want to destroy him. (sighing) But that doesn't narrow things down much; there are still dozens of people who were under Mueller's thumb.

(OGDEN pauses, because she has an idea.)

OGDEN  
And how do we know that Mueller had so many enemies?

BRACKENREID  
Because the file from Station House Five said so.

OGDEN  
So Mueller ran most of his operations in Station House Five's territory?

BRACKENREID  
Yes; that's why they had a file on him.

(OGDEN pauses again.)

OGDEN  
And yet, Mueller was not murdered in the territory of Station House Five. He was murdered in the territory of Station House Four.

BRACKENREID  
That's right.

OGDEN  
Would one of Mueller's enemies come all the way from Station House Five's territory to our territory and kill him here?

(BRACKENREID mulls the idea.)

BRACKENREID  
That's possible. (pause) But it wouldn't be likely, would it? (pause) Mueller set up a temporary office in Angel's Pub. It would make sense, wouldn't it, that the temporary office would be used to meet with local people, people who live in our Station House's territory? Wouldn't that be the point of using the pub as a meeting place?

OGDEN  
Is there any reason to think that whoever was meeting with Mueller wasn't local?

(BRACKENREID ponders this, then seizes upon a thought.)

BRACKENREID  
Hmm. It seems to me that whoever killed Mueller MUST HAVE BEEN from around here! I mean: whoever killed Mueller must have known about the layout of the pub, the use of the dining room as a meeting room, where the exits were, that kind of thing. The killer may also have known that the building would be deserted at the time of the meeting, and that there wouldn't be any witnesses to see him come or go, and what time Angel Sutton might be expected to show up.

OGDEN  
Making it likely that the killer worked at the pub or was a frequent visitor or a nearby resident.

(BRACKENREID thinks a moment, then smiles.)

BRACKENREID  
These are the kinds of things I should have noticed sooner! If my brain hadn't been so muddled! (nodding) You know, I think my investigation just got a whole lot easier. I've got the names of four of Mueller's customers, all living close to the pub. If this were Murdoch's case, he'd talk to those four people first, wouldn't he?

OGDEN  
He would. He'd haul them into the Station House's Interview Room and give them each a stiff interrogation, one at a time.

(BRACKENREID paces a little, and sees the grease pencil that had been used to mark flasks.)

BRACKENREID  
You know, Doctor— I'm NOT going to do what Murdoch would do!

(BRACKENREID picks up the grease pencil and shows it to OGDEN.)

BRACKENREID  
Mind if I borrow this?

(CUT TO: EXT. OF THE PUB, early afternoon. CUT TO: INT. THE PUB, DINING ROOM. The door from the main area of the Pub opens, and BRACKENREID is seen holding the door for ANGEL, who enters the dining area first. BRACKENREID closes the door behind him. BRACKENREID carries a notebook. ANGEL's hands shake throughout.)

BRACKENREID  
Let's sit down.

ANGEL  
Let's get this over with.

BRACKENREID  
(more forcefully) Let's sit down.

(They sit at one of the tables.)

ANGEL  
Are you trying to find Quinn again, to arrest him again?

BRACKENREID  
No. Quinn had an alibi. We checked it, it withstands scrutiny. Quinn didn't stab "Doc."

ANGEL  
(stunned) You're certain?

BRACKENREID  
Completely certain. Mrs. Sutton, you thought Quinn did stab "Doc," didn't you?

ANGEL  
(nodding sadly) Damn that "Doc." Damn him! He was crushing Quinn! My boy got caught in his web and couldn't get out! (pause) Yes, I thought it was Quinn. The only one who could have let "Doc" in here was Quinn. I thought it had to be Quinn.

BRACKENREID  
You didn't want Quinn to hang. I understand that.

ANGEL  
If you charged Quinn, Quinn wouldn't hang. "Doc" worked for the German, and the German's musclemen would kill Quinn before you could ever hang him.

(BRACKENREID pauses for a moment; he hadn't considered this.)

BRACKENREID  
I will make sure the word gets out; that Quinn is not a suspect. Now, you tried to help Quinn, didn't you? In exchange for letting "Doc" run his operations out of this room, "Doc" agreed to reduce Quinn's debt.

ANGEL  
Yes.

BRACKENREID  
Quinn wasn't the only one caught in "Doc's" web, was he? Some of your customers got caught in the same web.

ANGEL  
They did.

(BRACKENREID consults his notebook.)

BRACKENREID  
I know about Norman Ingram, Eugene Whatley, Joseph Nash, Mark Hardwick, and Quinn. They all owed money to Mueller at one time or another.

ANGEL  
Yes.

BRACKENREID  
Anyone else? Did you see anyone else come into this room to have a meeting with "Doc?" Anyone else who owed money to him?

(ANGEL thinks a moment.)

ANGEL  
Just Ed Tremaine, but he's been dead for two months. No one can prove it, but we all know that "Doc" had Ed killed.

BRACKENREID  
These other fellows— Norman Ingram, Eugene Whatley, Joseph Nash, Mark Hardwick— do you think you could get them to meet with me here at the pub?

ANGEL  
Well, they all pretty much come in around about now. But would they want to talk to you? (laughing bitterly) Not a chance. I guarantee: they don't want to talk to no copper.

BRACKENREID  
Do you think they might want to talk to a gentlemen who was offering them free beer?

(ANGEL makes a face that suggests that such an offer might make these men more likely to want to talk. FADE OUT.)


	5. ACT 5

ACT V

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF DOWNTOWN TORONTO, later in the afternoon. CUT TO: EXT. OF THE PUB. CUT TO: INT. OF THE PUB, DINING ROOM. WHATLEY and NASH are sitting at a table, along with BRACKENREID. The door to the dining room is closed. BRACKENREID makes some notes as the men talk.)

BRACKENREID  
(to NASH) So, Mr. Nash, this Mr. Peck could verify your whereabouts on Tuesday morning?

NASH  
He should. He's sometimes a little scatterbrained, but he should back up what I said. (to himself) Gawd, I hope he does!

BRACKENREID  
How about you, Mr. Whatley?

WHATLEY  
I was at work on Tuesday morning. Mr. Warren Rowland should verify it. He's my boss. We work at the Upper Canada Metalworks.

(As BRACKENREID makes notes, the door to the dining room opens, and ALEC, INGRAM and HARDWICK enter. BRACKENREID rises and beckons INGRAM and HARDWICK to be seated. INGRAM sees BRACKENREID and stops in his tracks. HARDWICK proceeds to the table but does not sit.)

ALEC  
Here are the rest of your guests, sir.

BRACKENREID  
(to HARDWICK) You'd be Mr. Hardwick, wouldn't you? We haven't met. (flashing his badge) I'm Inspector Brackenreid of the Toronto Constabulary. Please be seated. (to INGRAM) You too, Mr. Ingram.

(HARDWICK sits. INGRAM slowly moves to a seat and sits.)

BRACKENREID  
(to ALEC) Alec, these boys all look thirsty. Please bring each man a round of beer, would you? (to everyone) It's on me! Oh, make them small beers, would you? I don't want these boys feeling TOO relaxed.

ALEC  
Yes, sir. Would you like a beer, Inspector? Or something else?

BRACKENREID  
(smiling, jovially) Not now, thanks.

(ALEC exits, closing the dining room door as he goes. BRACKENREID sits.)

BRACKENREID  
Well, boys! The reason I wanted to talk to you is because you all knew a man named "Doc" Mueller.

INGRAM  
Are we under arrest?

BRACKENREID  
(jovially) Do you think that, if I were arresting you, that I'd be buying you a beer? No, this is not an arrest; it's just a friendly chat.

(The dining room door opens, and ALEC enters with a tray holding four small glasses of beer. ALEC serves the beers; INGRAM, HARDWICK, WHATLEY, and NASH waste little time in starting to drink them. BRACKENREID smiles to them.)

BRACKENREID  
(jovially) As you've no doubt heard, "Doc" was killed in this very room on Tuesday morning. Nasty business! And I've heard that all four of you had borrowed money from "Doc." Did you? I want to make it clear: you're not in any trouble for borrowing, and I'm not here to ask about what sorts of unpleasant things "Doc" may have forced you to do. So did you borrow money from "Doc?"

(No one answers, but in response to the prompting from BRACKENREID, INGRAM, HARDWICK, WHATLEY, and NASH all nod that they did.)

BRACKENREID  
What I want to know is, did anyone else that you know, besides the four of you and Quinn Sutton, borrow from "Doc?"

NASH  
I don't know. Just us.

HARDWICK  
I knew we all did, but I can't think of anyone else.

INGRAM  
Ed Tremaine did.

HARDWICK and WHATLEY  
Oh, yeah, Ed did!

WHATLEY  
But Ed's been dead for a while.

BRACKENREID  
There's a rumour that "Doc" had Ed Tremaine killed.

(The men grumble.)

HARDWICK  
Whether it's true or not, "Doc" wanted us to THINK it was true. He wanted to scare us.

WHATLEY  
And it worked.

INGRAM  
Is that all you wanted to talk to us about?

BRACKENREID  
I wanted to ask you, Mr. Ingram, where you were on Tuesday morning.

INGRAM  
Two days ago? I was home, by myself.

BRACKENREID  
Can anyone confirm that?

INGRAM  
No.

BRACKENREID  
(to HARDWICK) How about you? Where were you on Tuesday morning?

HARDWICK  
I was home, by myself. Just like Normy. I got no witnesses. But I was at home, that's the truth.

(BRACKENREID nods, and looks at the beers on the table. Most glasses are nearly empty.)

BRACKENREID  
Well, boys, that's all the questions I have for you. Thanks very much.

(INGRAM promptly gets up from the table and walks out of the dining room. HARDWICK, WHATLEY, and NASH each drain the dregs of their beers, put their glasses on the table, and rise. BRACKENREID rises as they do. As HARDWICK, WHATLEY, and NASH exit the dining room, ALEC enters, carrying a towel and an empty tray. ALEC promptly sets the tray down and reaches for one of the empty glasses.)

BRACKENREID  
(sharply) Don't touch that!

(ALEC is startled; he freezes.)

BRACKENREID  
Don't touch anything on the table.

(ALEC is unsure what to do. BRACKENREID pulls the grease pencil from his pocket.)

BRACKENREID  
Alec, there are two things I need you to do. First, just outside the pub, standing at the corner, is a constable named Higgins. He'll be holding a small wooden case. I'd like to have you fetch him in here. And second, I need you to give me a bill for four servings of beer. And add onto the bill, would you, the cost of these four glasses, which I will be taking with me.

(ALEC is a bit puzzled, but nods, and exits. BRACKENREID goes to each empty glass in turn, and using the grease pencil he got from the morgue, marks a numeral on the interior of the glass, and then makes a note in his notebook.)

BRACKENREID  
One, Ingram. Two, Nash. Three, Whatley. Four, Hardwick.

(CUT TO: ESTABLISHING SHOT OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, late afternoon. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, CONSTABLES' AREA. Several constables, including CRABTREE, JACKSON, RILEY, and others, are in a very good mood. CRABTREE is wearing civilian clothing. CRABTREE is getting a few pats on the back. BRACKENREID enters and wonders what is going on. JACKSON is the first to notice BRACKENREID.)

JACKSON  
Sir! Good news, sir!

(The others are now aware of BRACKENREID's presence and simmer down.)

BRACKENREID  
Good news, you say?

JACKSON  
Yes, sir! Heffner and Adams captured the suspects in the riot cases about an hour ago, and George just captured his arson suspect!

(BRACKENREID is delighted.)

BRACKENREID  
(to CRABTREE) You said you had plan to bring him out of hiding? Well, it must have worked! What did you do? Have you told these boys yet?

CRABTREE  
Not yet.

BRACKENREID  
Then tell us!

CONSTABLES  
Yeah, tell us! Tell us the great plan!

CRABTREE  
It was simple, really. Our suspect was Steven Allen Grant. I suspected that Grant was hiding in his mother's house, though I had no proof. And as I was collecting information about Grant, I happened to notice that today is his birthday. So I threw him a little party.

BRACKENREID  
A party?

CRABTREE  
Yes. I ordered a cake from a local baker and I went to Grant's mother's house with the cake and a wrapped gift, and I stood by the doorstep and sang a birthday song. I wasn't in uniform, of course. Grant was overcome with curiosity, and when Grant peeked out the window to see which of his friends had remembered his birthday, I showed him my badge.

(CONSTABLES laugh.)

BRACKENREID  
So it was a surprise party, then! One hell of a surprise!

(CONSTABLES laugh.)

CRABTREE  
He tried to flee but I arrested him.

BRACKENREID  
An unconventional plan. But very clever. Well done, Crabtree.

CRABTREE  
Thank you, sir. My reports about the fire investigation are on your desk, sir. I have one more report to write up, but it will not take long; and then I will have the opportunity assist you with your stabbing investigation, if you wish.

BRACKENREID  
I may need your help, Crabtree. But I need to talk to Higgins first.

(HIGGINS approaches.)

BRACKENREID  
(in a low voice) Speak of the devil. (in a normal voice) What have you got for me, Higgins?

HIGGINS  
(smiling) A match, sir! I found matches to both the complete finger mark and the partial mark!

(BRACKENREID tries to contain his relief.)

BRACKENREID  
A match to who, Higgins?

HIGGINS  
I don't know, sir.

(BRACKENREID's smile evaporates.)

HIGGINS  
I mean, sir, that I don't know whose beer glass has the matching finger marks; but the glass was marked with the number one. That was the only glass with a match.

(BRACKENREID is no longer dismayed.)

BRACKENREID  
I know who the matching finger marks belong to. Higgins, you and Jackson are going to arrest Norman Ingram for the murder of Hans "Doc" Mueller! And do it quietly.

(CUT TO: ESTABLISHING SHOT OF STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, evening. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID is looking over reports. He finishes the last report and tosses it on his desk. BRACKENREID is tired but happy; he stretches. OGDEN knocks on BRACKENREID's door.)

BRACKENREID  
(rising, delighted) Doctor Ogden! Please come in! Won't you be seated?

(OGDEN sits.)

OGDEN  
I got a telegram from William that he will be returning this evening, and that he plans to come to the office to drop off a few things before going home. (mischievously) I wanted to surprise him here!

BRACKENREID  
Well, I'm glad you're here, Doctor, because I wanted to thank you for helping me keep on track with my murder investigation.

OGDEN  
It was nothing.

BRACKENREID  
It most certainly was much more than nothing!

OGDEN  
I heard that all of those cases you were handling or managing, you made arrests today?

BRACKENREID  
Yes, in all of the cases! The boys really came through! Solid police work, all around.

OGDEN  
Did you have enough cell space for everyone?

BRACKENREID  
I decided to have the man who killed "Doc" Mueller incarcerated in a cell outside of Toronto; so that the racketeers who protected Mueller will have a harder time finding him, and taking revenge on him. It's possible the Crown may want him to be a witness against the racketeers.

(MARGARET suddenly appears at the office door, and BRACKENREID smiles and beckons her in. BRACKENREID and OGDEN rise. MARGARET is clearly happy, and after smiling at OGDEN, she promptly hugs BRACKENREID.)

MARGARET  
Oh, Thomas, I was so glad to hear your voice when you telephoned! How happy you were that this trying time was over. I knew you could do it!

(BRACKENREID and MARGARET kiss. OGDEN watches and smiles.)

MARGARET  
(to BRACKENREID) I've made you a late dinner! (teasingly) Your "favourite!"

BRACKENREID  
I can hardly wait! (to OGDEN) If you'll excuse us, Doctor?

OGDEN  
Certainly.

(CUT TO: CONSTABLES' AREA. BRACKENREID, MARGARET and OGDEN exit Brackenreid's office. OGDEN saunters towards Murdoch's office. BRACKENREID and MARGARET, arm-in-arm, head toward the door to the street. BRACKENREID and the DESK SERGEANT briefly acknowledge one another. As BRACKENREID and MARGARET reach the door, MURDOCH abruptly enters, harried and carrying a box. They all pause to greet one another.)

BRACKENREID  
Murdoch! Welcome back!

MURDOCH  
(mildly startled) Inspector! (awkwardly tipping his hat) Mrs. Brackenreid. Good evening.

MARGARET  
Good evening to you!

MURDOCH  
I just wanted to drop off a few things here before going home and seeing Julia. (to BRACKENREID) If you don't mind, sir, I'll tell you all about the Boston conference tomorrow. I'd like to get home as soon as possible.

(BRACKENREID and MARGARET sneak glances at one another and smile.)

BRACKENREID  
Of course. Tomorrow would be fine.

MURDOCH  
Did I miss anything while I was gone?

BRACKENREID  
Nothing we couldn't handle. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Good night, Murdoch!

MURDOCH  
Good night, sir; good night, Mrs. Brackenreid.

MARGARET  
Good night.

(MURDOCH hastily enters the Station House. BRACKENREID and MARGARET step out of the Station House and pause. MARGARET begins to laugh.)

MARGARET  
What do you think Detective Murdoch is going to do when he finds his wife waiting for him in his office?

BRACKENREID  
What would Murdoch do? He'd probably do this!

(BRACKENREID hugs and kisses MARGARET. FADE OUT.)

THE END


End file.
